Super Smash Bros Brawl & Playstation All Stars Battle Royale One-Shots
by 444timothy
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction. I've decided to create one-shots on one Nintendo and Sony character for each chapter. I know it sucks but I've got to start somewhere. Constructive criticism encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first ever story, I've publish to this website. As you can see, I'm not really that good at writing. I'm also experimenting with these 'one-shot' stories so I decided to make one based on the Super Smash Bros and Playstation All Stars Battle Royale series. I'll make one-shots of two characters each week/month/year/whenever I feel like it. The first story is going to be about 'Spike' and 'Donkey Kong'. I also never ever played 'Ape Escape'. I did that on purpose to give myself a challenge.

King K. Rool had been defeated once again as Donkey Kong was relaxing along the beaches of Donkey Kong Island all by himself after the attempted invasion. It was a sunny day and all Donkey Kong wanted to do now was to relax for a couple of hours. It was all Donkey Kong wanted to do today and it seemed nothing could change that anytime soon. Diddy and Dixie were busy exploring the jungles, Cranky was busy napping in his cottage, Funky was too busy flying the Jumbo Barrel and the rest of his relatives were at Candy's Dance Studio. Everything seemed perfect until an explosion was heard deep into the jungle.

"_What was that?"_ thought Donkey Kong. He didn't really know what just happened but he certainly knew that it meant trouble whatever that was.

Spike woke up in the middle on a jungle. He looked around himself to see his surroundings but nothing seemed familiar at all except for the net and club that the professor must've left for him. He observed his surrounding even more and tried to concentrate on what happened before he woke up but nothing came into his mind except for the fact that he used the Time Machine to catch some monkeys again.

"I might as well catch some more monkeys," said Spike grabbing his gear off the floor.

It's been one hour since Spike has arrived in the jungle and there have been no signs of any monkeys around anywhere. Spike was now beginning to get worried when suddenly he heard a monkey noise of at the distance.

Quickly, he ran towards the noise and found himself facing a monkey. This monkey was different from all the others he had encountered though. The monkey was twice as big as Spike, was wearing a red tie with the letters 'DK' printed in yellow and for some reason, the monkey wasn't wearing a Pipo Helmet. Spike considered catching it using the Monkey Net until he realized that the monkey isn't small enough to be caught. Spike decided to run away. Unfortunately for Spike, the ape wasn't going to let him get away.

The giant monkey was chasing Spike deep into the jungle. Spike didn't want to hurt the monkey but it was gradually catching up to Spike. He still has his stun club but he's too afraid to use it so he decided to try and run faster. Unfortunately, he slipped over making the monkey to easily catch up to him without problem but before the monkey caught up to him, he magically teleported away.

THE END

This is my first fanfiction. Please be very honest (tell me how much it sucks) so I can improve better.


	2. Sackboy & Mario

A/N: I tried to make this a bit better. Sorry if it's short but I'm trying. I also might or might not do a Link vs. Kratos fight later (You'll find that towards the end of the series). Also, not all of these one-shots involve the pair fighting each other. Enjoy my second story and please review if possible.

Today was the day Sackboy has been waiting for. He was finally going to go and get an autograph from Mario. Ever since he had been questing to stop the Collector, he can't help but think of Mario as a role model. Sackboy had got his inspiration for him and today is the day he is going to get an autograph from him.

It was late morning and Sackboy proceeded to enter the town that was called 'Toad Town'. He only knew what the town was called because of the sign in the front of the place and he only went in there because of the other sign at the front notifying that Mario is doing autographs for the whole day in the town. The only problem for Sackboy is that it didn't specifically say _where_ exactly he was signing. It was now time to look for Mario.

As Sackboy walked around the town, he could see many wonderful things happening around him. He could see weird mushroom people socializing, opening shops and eating food. He could also see a beautiful fountain, a huge castle and a couple of birds feeding on some bread off the ground. Sackboy looked up and stared at the clear blue sky for a few minutes almost forgetting about the autograph with Mario. As he looked down, he noticed a huge line of people lining up. _What are they lining up for? _thought Sackboy. He was about to ask one of the weird mushroom people but then remembered that he can't talk. At all. Sackboy was curious to where this line led to so he decided to join the line and find out.

It has been almost two hours and Sackboy is still waiting in the line except the queue was a lot shorter and Sackboy now knows what he was lining up for; he was lining up for autographs and he knew why the line was so long. As the line was rapidly getting shorter and shorter by the minute, Sackboy got out his Popit and got a notebook and pen out. There were only ten mushroom people in front of him now and he can hardly contain his excitement. _It'll be an opportunity of a lifetime, _thought Sackboy. Soon enough, he was now in front of the queue and face to face to Mario. As Sackboy handed Mario the notepad, Mario looked surprised at Sackboy.

"I can't sign this," exclaimed Mario, "I can't sign a notepad from someone who stole my ideas! Go Away!"

Sackboy was surprised at Mario. He certainly didn't steal the idea, just _used_ it. Sackboy soon felt an angry feeling wash over him as he proceeded to punch Mario in the head. Unfortunately for him, Mario dodged the punch and countered back with a fireball which in turn, Sackboy had barely dodged. The fight continued for a few seconds before a couple of mushroom people dressed as guards grabbed Sackboy by the arms.

"You're under arrest under the Mushroom Kingdom Law for attempted murder against an official hero," shouted one of the mushroom guards.

The guards thought that it was the end but Sackboy had a different plan in mind. He knew that he can use the Popit to escape but he needed to wait for the right moment. He waited until he was near the town exit and proceeded to use his Popit to escape the guards. The guards tried to catch up to him but fortunately for Sackboy, he was just too fast. As he ran off outside the town, he wondered if he would ever get caught or not.


	3. Parappa & Mr Game and Watch

I do not own Parappa the Rapper, Mr G&W, Jak & Daxter, Sly Cooper, Ape Escape and an adorable little puppy. This is for entertainment purposes only. Also, I tried to make this as long as I needed but I couldn't get a decent Parappa & Mr G&W fanfiction mainly because I couldn't find a situation where they meet personally so it's more like a Parappa the Rapper one-shot with a bit of Mr. Gamd & Watch into the mix. Please review this chapter though, it took me double the time to produce this one than that Sackboy & Mario fanfiction.

It was a fine Saturday morning and a certain somebody was sitting out the front of his house. It was Parappa, an anthromorphic dog with red sneakers, blue plants and an orange beanie. He was waiting for his new neighbour to arrive. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't know what his new neighbour looks like but he had heard rumours that his neighbour is 'annoying', 'noisy' and 'crazy'. He didn't know if those rumours were true or not but he shrugged it off thinking that he was just some very strange person.

A couple of minutes later, Parappa could see a white truck driving by and coming to a halt in front of the house next door. As soon as the truck stopped, he could see two figures get out of the front of the truck. Parappa walked closer to them to welcome them to the neighbourhood when he suddenly stopped walking. He caught a quick glimpse of the figures and immediately got shocked. One of them looked like a man except he was purely black & two-dimensional and the other one looked exactly like the other man except he was slightly taller and looked like he has a black hat attached to the top of his head. Parappa also noticed that they were carrying two-dimensional black furniture to their empty house.

"That's weird," Parappa whispered to himself. Although he was 2D, everything in his house was 3D including the furniture. No-one ever used 2D furniture mainly because no-one ever makes them but his neighbour seemed to own a lot of the 2D furniture. Parappa considered asking where they had got their furniture but refrained from doing so. He already thought they were weird and he was slightly freaked out at his neighbours' first impressions. Before Parappa can think any longer, a knock was heard from the front door.

"I'll get it dad," exclaimed Parappa as he ran to the front door. He opened the door to see Sunny waiting for him.

"Hi Parappa," Sunny greeted before, "Your new neighbour is weird. I visited their house to give them a housewarming gift but when they answered the door, they talked to me in loud beeping noises which hurt my ears. I immediately ran away dropping the gift in front of them and I came to your house."

"Don't worry about it Sunny," said Parappa calming down Sunny, "Are your ears still hurting?"

"Just a little but it's fine now," replied Sunny, "I got to go now. Do you want to go to Beard Burgers at lunchtime?"

"Of course," said Parappa before they said their goodbyes. Parappa soon closed the door and decided to turn on the television and watch the Saturday morning cartoons they aired during this time of day. As he was watching, certain 'beep' sounds soon made its way towards his house. At first, the 'beeps' seemed that they were hardly there but as time progressed, the 'beeping' noise was so loud that the television couldn't even be heard on the maximum volume. In fact, Parappa could hardly even hear his own voice let alone his own thoughts. Parappa looked at one of the clocks in the house. It was thirty minutes past eleven. Parappa decided to go and wait outside for Sunny for lunch. He grabbed his red skateboard and sped off towards Beard Burgers.

When he arrived at the fast food restaurant, he walked inside and sat down on one of the chairs waiting for Sunny to show off. As he waited, he noticed his neighbour entering and lining up for the queue. _I wonder how he'll order, _thought Parappa not realizing that the person taking orders and everyone in the queue looks exactly like his new neighbour. It only took a few seconds for Parappa to realize this and gasp in horror. Just then, Sunny walked in and was proceeding to sit down next to Parappa.

"Hi Parap-," Sunny greeted before she noticed the multiple 'clones' of her boyfriend's neighbour in the queue.

"Do y-you see that," Sunny stuttered pointing towards the queue. Parappa could see that Sunny was slightly frightened by them.

Yeah," Parappa replied, "I thought there were only two of them but now there are ten of them."

"Want to go and find somewhere else to eat?" Sunny asked

"Sure,"

Unfortunately for the couple, everywhere they went, the two-dimensional black figure seemed to be there like he was watching over them. This made the two of them both frightened and hungry. In the end, Sunny suggested to eat lunch at her place. Although Parappa just wanted to have some fast food, he was terribly hungry so he just agreed. The walk towards her place could've been relaxing for the both of them if there weren't for the many beeps and bops the 2D 'clones'. When they got to Sunny's place, Parappa noticed the peaceful sounds surrounding him unlike his house which now was filled with annoying beeping sounds. It reminded him of his relationship with Sunny. A man with a pot as a head soon answered the door. He is General Porter who is from the military but is better known as Sunny's Dad.

"Dad," Sunny politely asked, "Can we eat here?"

"OK," he replied, "I got some homemade pizza cooked up. Do you want some?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Parappa. He got himself a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it. And another. The combination of the bread, tomato sauce, cheese and pepperoni felt like heaven to Parappa. He could possibly eat an infinite amount if he wanted to.

"Have you heard of the reunion?" General Porter asked.

"What reunion?" Parappa asked confusingly.

"Your neighbour is having a family reunion tonight and he's inviting everyone over including us."

"He only talks in 'beeps'."

"They're great people if you overlook their weirdness."

"I might come."

A few hours have past and he could see many people at his neighbour's house and half of them aren't even 2D. _Maybe this party isn't as bad as I imagined_, thought Parappa. He had planned on not coming to the reunion party earlier but it looked more worthwhile to go to a party like this. He ended up wanting to go. The only problem with that is the sneaking out bit. His father wouldn't be happy if he went to a party at nine-o-clock but he's probably at the reunion party anyways. He crawled outside his window quietly hoping that he doesn't get caught. Fortunately nothing came by that could've hindered his escape. All he had to do now is walk over to his neighbour's house. He managed that easily and he was now at the reunion which was starting to look more like a full-on party.

During the first hour of the party, he had already seen the entire house. There was a photo booth, a dance booth and a swimming pool. He also saw many unfamiliar faces and a few familiar faces. He saw Sunny, PJ and Katy sitting down so he went towards them. He also saw a lot of other of familiar people such as Lammy and Chop Chop Master Onion. He even saw some people he had met when Parappa joined this fighting tournament such as Sly Cooper and Jak with that annoying orange weasel that Parappa forgot the name of. He didn't see his rival Spike however.

"Bout time you showed up," PJ said to Parappa.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to sneak in."

"Cool."

The four of them soon found themselves talking to each other about their lives while the music is playing in the background. It went on like this for about another hour before everyone decided to go and explore the party. They took photos, they danced on the dance floor and they even swam in the pool. Parappa had such a great time until he could see his father angrily looking for Parappa. _Uh-oh_, Parappa thought. He was going to get in troub- actually he was already in trouble. The question was WHEN will he get caught. Parappa decided to sneak out of the party.

"Uh... I need to go now," he told his friends.

"Why?" Sunny asked.

"I'm going to get caught soon," he replied before running off. Unfortunately for him, he accidently bumped into his dad while doing so. His dad looked behind him to see nothing as Parappa easily ran away from him and out of the house. When he got to his own house however, he couldn't get inside because his bedroom window is now shut firmly and the front door locked. It looked like he was going to get caught after all as he noticed a familiar figure walk towards his house...


	4. Slippy & Ratchet and Clank

**Author's Note: As there are now three Playstation All-Stars crossovers posted already, I figured that I try and improve my writing style a bit more. I saw in my reviews that my one-shots need to be longer so this one is going to be more longer than my previous chapters. I also saw that they need to be interesting so I decided to do a Slippy & Rachet&Clank crossover (don't worry, I got a Fox + ? story to follow (and yes, I know that Slippy isn't a playable character in Smash Brothers)). I also see the suggestions everyone makes. All of these are great ideas and will be implemented into my future chapters in one way or another.**

**Oh yeah, forgot to mention that I don't own Star Fox or Ratchet & Clank (but it would be fun owning those franchises). All respective companies belong to their copyrights.**

It all started with a leisurely flight into the familiar sights of the Lylat galaxy. The Star Fox team were all busy relaxing inside the Great Fox battleship partying. The elite team consisted of four anthromorphic animals; Fox, a leader of the main team who was busy taking shots, Falco, a falcon who can be described as an ace pilot and was also busy taking shots, Krystal, a telepathic vixen who is (maybe) in love in Fox and Slippy, a frog who is a great mechanic and sucks at everything else in life except for sucking. Usually, on a regular day, the team would be fighting with their arwings in a heated battle. Today however, the Star Fox team were all too busy enjoying themselves in a huge party. Everyone was having a good time, sitting back, stumbling over and taking shots (of who knows what) after a long hard training session. It wasn't really hard to tell that they were drunk but at a party like this, who wouldn't be. Everyone on-board knew that it has been exactly a year since Andross has been defeated. Several days ago, the Star Fox team were brainstorming on what they should do to celebrate. These ideas ranged from having a drinking contest, hosting a competition and even doing absolutely nothing at all. No one on the team would agree with each other at all until Slippy interrupted and thought of putting all of those ideas together while hosting a really big party inside the battleship. The Star Fox members as well the crew on the ship was ok with the idea. It wasn't long till the general staff had started to set up the decorations for the huge party that was coming up. On top of that, almost everyone was invited.

"Hey Slippy," Falco grinned drinking from his almost empty glass, "This is a great party you managed to pull off!"

"Thanks Falco," Slippy replied, drinking some more beer alongside his friend, "I thought this was going to be a bust!"

"I thought that too Slippy," agreed Falco before walking back to get a refill in his empty cup. Slippy shrugged at Falco as he walked deeper into the large crowd all around him. He didn't expect the party to be this huge. How many are allowed to be on board the Great Fox anyways? _Oh well._ _As long as everyone's having a good time, it's successful, _thought Slippy; _you hosted a good party, keep reminding yourself that_. Eventually, Slippy soon got bored inside the large crowd. He might as well try and find his fellow friends to talk about their own adventures together. He searched the large crowd for his friends. Slippy walked and looked around himself. He saw some familiar faces and there were unfamiliar faces among the crowd but he couldn't find any of his actual friends. Eventually, he gave up and went to get a refill on his now empty cup. As he made his way out of the crowd, he accidently bumped into a panicky-looking Peppy wearing a blue long-trench coat for the occasion.

"What's wrong Peppy?" asked Slippy with a look of concern in his face. He knew that Peppy had retired from the Star Fox team for a position in the Great Fox. This could only mean bad news.

"The ship…" Peppy responded in a shaky voice, "It's going to crash in a black hole very soon. We need to warn everybody to strap themselves."

"Are you sure that would work?" questioned Slippy, "I think everybody is too drunk to do anything."

"Just do it."

Unfortunately for the both of them, everyone was too drunk just as Slippy expected. No matter what they tried, they all insisted that it's not a big problem or that he was making stuff up. Having no other option left, the two animals rushed into the pilot's room and strapped themselves. It wasn't long until the gravitational pull of the black hole warped them into it leaving everybody in the Great Fox unconscious.

Slippy opened his eyes and regained consciousness. Not knowing what happened, he carefully removed his seatbelt restraint and looked around the dark control room. It seemed that all the power in the ship has been cut off.

"Peppy?" Slippy called out, "Can you hear me?"

Nothing came the reply.

"Peppy!" Slippy called again is a slightly louder voice, "This isn't funny!"

Still nothing came out. Worried, Slippy started shouting at the top of the lungs in order to gain attention. Immediately, the sounds of footsteps were heard. Slippy breathed a sigh of relief until he heard an unfamiliar voice gradually getting closer.

"Is anyone there?" a calm voice called out, "I swear I heard a voice here."

_That's weird, _thought Slippy. The voice was unusually… passive compared to many encounters he had faced. Maybe he could trust the stranger but he couldn't be too sure.

As the voice and footsteps got louder and louder, Slippy was trying to formulate a plan to hide but to no avail. He knew he couldn't escape because there was only one door out and he also can't hide since there's nothing you use as a hiding place. The only solution was to wait for the voice to come here, something Slippy didn't want to do.

A few seconds later, a dim light appeared to be glowing from the room in front of Slippy. He could also see two dark figures walking towards him. The logical thing to do in a situation was to keep calm. For Slippy however, the 'logical' thing to do was the scream for help with as much panic as possible. . Unsurprisingly, it only made the figures run towards him and immediately he regretted what he just did. As they came closer, the dim light became brighter and the figures became clearer and closer to Slippy until they revealed themselves to be an orange alien with big ears wearing some sort of futuristic clothes and a robot with neon-green glowing eyes. Slippy estimated that he was half the size of the orange alien. The duo maintained eye contact at Slippy for a few seconds before the robot interrupted the silence.

"Are you alright?" asked the robot.

"I-I thi-ink so-o," stuttered Slippy who wasn't over the initial shock.

"Are you sure?" the orange creature asked, "You don't seem alright to me! Anyways… your name's Slippy right?"

"…yeah… where's Peppy?"

"You mean the one with the big ears?" questioned the creature. Slippy nodded his head.

"He's safe with us," assured the robot, "your ship looks very damaged."

"I didn't know that at all," Slippy sarcastically answered, "What's your names?"

"Clank," the robot spoke, "and this is Ratchet."

"Nice. Could I go back to my friend? I rea-"

"Relax," interrupted Ratchet, "Your friend is safe. However, all of the passengers in the ship are now… let's just say dead except for a few."

Slippy couldn't believe his ears. Not that he wanted to anyways.

"Who are the 'few'?" asked Slippy.

"I think their names were… Fox, Falco, Peppy and… uh… that female who can apparently read minds," shuddered Ratchet not wanting to remember 'that' mind-reading incident.

"Ratchet?" Clank interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt you but this ship is heading towards a huge asteroid in approximately an hour. We should start leaving soon."

"That's just great!" Slippy sarcastically answered, "How are we going to leave anyways?"

"The same way I entered this ship," said Ratchet now walking towards the docking bay, "Your friends are in the ship too."

"Which galaxy are we in?" Slippy asked curiously.

"SmashStar" informed Clank, "We only found your ship because there was unusual activity recorded in the galaxy."

"What sort of… unusual activity?"

"The sole planet of the galaxy is in chaos and it's manipulating the universe into unbalance. We've been looking for the planet but we can't seem to fin-"

"We have a huge problem!" interrupted Ratchet looking out to see their spaceship take off.

"Don't tell me that's your ship," Slippy said.

"Yeah, it is," Ratchet confirmed, eyes still widened with disbelief and shock. A long silence ensured

"I think they hate you," remarked Slippy.

"Obviously!" Ratchet snapped. He was obviously not taking the issue very well.

"Why didn't they take you?" Clank asked, "Aren't they your 'friends'?"

"I think that they were trying to get rid of you," answered Slippy, "But then again, that's just coming from I'm the inventor of the Star Fox team."

"Wait, Slippy! Did you just say 'Star Fox'?" exclaimed Ratchet; "I once heard that they saved the universe a long time ago."

"Yeah," Slippy confirmed, "I was a part of it soon after the original Star Fox team mysteriously disappeared."

"You also said you were a mechanic," said Ratchet, "which means-"

"If you two can power the ship within the next 53 minutes, we can get the ship to operate!" resumed Clank. Slippy breathed a sigh of relief. He knew a lot about this ship, in fact most of it. Doing it alone would take around an hour but with Ratchet around, Slippy rounded the time to around thirty minutes.

Why didn't he It was literally going to be a piece of cake.

"Let's go into the main control room," suggested Slippy, "That's where all the power from the ship comes from."

"What are we waiting for then?" Ratchet said, "Let's save ourselves out of here."

"To infinity and beyond!" exclaimed Slippy while the duo were being guided. As they were walking in the dark hallway towards the main controls room, Slippy decided to engage in conversation to ease the silence ringing in his ears and the darkness that was surrounding him. He hated silence and more importantly, darkness.

"Uh…"

"Mind if I call you Slips?" asked Ratchet.

"I wasn't about to say that but," Slippy was trying to think of some way to say no, "I guess…"

"What sorts of stuff to you invent?"

"Well… I invent weapons."

"What sort of weapons?"

"You know, reflectors, blasters..." Slippy babbled on.

"What does it do?"

"Reflect stuff."

"I knew that."

Before they knew it, the group finally arrived at the door of the main control room. Slippy grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it only for it to turn nowhere.

"Anything wrong… 'Slips'?"

"The door's locked," responded Slippy. He was already starting to get sick of the nickname. Not that the nickname bothered him but more of a problem with Ratchet using it.

"Well, why don't we break down the door?" suggested Ratchet as he took out his trusty wrench from his armour.

"Wha-" was all Slippy managed to say as the door successfully burst open to reveal a whole lot of gauges and meters reading zero. Next to them was a big red button that looks like it had recently been pushed in hard. On the button, a big fine bold printing that read 'EMERGENCY OFF BUTTON' could easily be seen.

"That can't be possible," was all Slippy managed to say, "They just can't betray me like that! There just has to be a reason!"

As Clank found a nearby 'on' switch, Ratchet thinking of a way to comfort Slippy out of the shock he had just received.

"Don't worry Slips," Ratchet assured, "We're just as awesome as Star Fox except better."

The ship started to illuminate with the lights to signal the fact that the ship was now functional. As Slippy walked towards the pilot's room, time slowed down for him. He didn't want to believe that he has been left behind but the reality for him just made him more miserable leaving Ratchet & Clank awkwardly hanging.

"Should we try and talk to Slippy?" Clank asked.

"Yeah," Ratchet responded, "I just don't know what to say to hi-wait! I just got the perfect idea!"

"Hey Slips!"

"Huh?" He stopped and looked over at Ratchet.

"Do you want to go on a new adventure with us?"


End file.
